


Pillow Forts and Illnesses

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A gathering the courage to ask Person B out on a date.  When A arrives at B’s house to pop the question, B is feeling too sick to hang out, backfiring A’s plan.  A decides to spend the day with their beloved, and ends up creating a fort made out of comfy blankets and pillows and making tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts and Illnesses

     Kageyama took a deep breath and placed his hand in a fist against the front door. He quickly knocked 5 times in a rhythmic pattern and waited for an answer.

     Hinata quickly got off the sofa, not expecting anyone. He unlocked the door and looked through the crack. He opened the door fully and looked  
at Kageyama who was stood outside his house.

     "Kage- Kageyama....?" Hinata said, pausing to cough into his arm.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama said bewildered at Hinata, looking up.

     "Hello," Hinata smiled weakly. 

     "Hey i was going to, uh, ask if you, uh wanted to hang out," Kageyama said, fiddling with the single rose behind his back.

     "-m sick," Hinata said, barely saying the full sentence to cough again.

     "I can see that now. There's no cars in the drive, are you home alone?" Kageyama asked, turning to the the driveway of the house.

     "Whats that behind your back?" Hinata said narrowing his eyes.

     "Huh, oh nothing," Kageyama said, hiding the rose a bit more.

     Kageyama had hecked up. There was no way he was going to get out of this.

     "Oh, okay, sorry. I swore i saw something," Hinata said, giving up on the idea quicker than normal. "Sorry, do you want to come in? Have a cup  
of tea or something? My parents are on business leave and my sister is at a friends."

     "Uh, sure i guess. But first. Here this is for you," Kageyama muttered.

     He took the rose out from behind his back and handed it to Hinata.

     "Is this some sort of confession Kageyama?" Hinata said dumbfounded, squinting his eyes.

     "I was going to ask you on a date, but you're too ill," Kageyama stated, looking down at his shoes again.

     "Oh my gosh, get in here," Hinata said hoarsely.

     Hinata sidestepped and let Kageyama walk around the door step. He closed the door and immediately threw his arms around Kageyama's waist.

     "Thank you, Kageyama," Hinata said into Kageyama's chest.

     "You're welcome," Kageyama said, wrapping his arms around Hinata shoulders.

     "Hey, I'm going to go make you some tea, okay?" Hinata said, unwrapping his arms around Kageyama after a few moments.

     "No no, its fine. I can make it. I know where everything is," Kageyama said instantly.

     "But, you're you guest," Hinata said quietly.

     "And the guest isn't ill," Kageyama said lightly.

     Kageyama lightly pushed Hinata to the front room where e sat down on the sofa and resumed his movie he had been watching earlier on his  
laptop, setting the rose down on the table next to him. 

     Kageyama quickly found 2 cups and the tea. He also managed to find a vase for the rose he had given Hinata. They had always had a weird  
relationship and Kageyama was grateful Hinata didn't freak out too much when he had basically confessed. It probably wasn't much of a surprise honestly. They had been  
extremely close the since the first day they played volleyball together. They normally shared a bed or a futon when they had the chance.

     Kageyama filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. He turned the stove on and the pot was whistling in no time. He dropped each bag  
into each cup and poured water into both cups.

     Kageyama walked out into the living room, 2 cups of tea in hand. He set one next to a blanket burrito-ed Hinata and kept the other for himself.

     He sat next to Hinata and put his cup of tea on the end table to cool off slightly. 

     Hinata moved so that he was leaning up against Kageyama, head on his shoulder.

     "You know what we should do?" Hinata said, shivering slightly.

     Kageyama put his arm around his waist in an attempt to help the smaller boy keep warm.

     "What," Kageyama said after they got situated.

     "Build a fort," Hinata quickly responded, excitement heard in his voice. "I've wanted too all day, but i don't have the strength. But now that your  
here you can help!"

     "You know what? Okay, let do it," Kageyama said, unwrapping his arm around Hinata and getting up. "Where  
are the blankets and pillows?"

     "Back closet, ill grab the blankets, sheets, and pillows off mine and my parents bed," Hinata said, weakly coughing again.

     Kageyama went to the back closet and got as many pillows and blankets as he could. He went to the living room and tossed all the stuff onto  
the floor. Hinata returned, sluggishly dragging 2 large duvets and 4 pillows behind him down the stairs.

     Hinata put all the supplies with the stuff that Kageyama got.

     "Okay, we can move all the furniture that s not pressed up against a wall," Hinata said weakly.

*~~~* 

     After a lot of Hinata telling Kageyama what to do, which Kageyama understood, they finally had a decent fort. They had pushed the entire sofa  
back a decent 4 feet up against the bar that stood as a wall to the kitchen. They used the 3 stools from the bar and used them them to prop blankets up to form an entry way.

     They took the sofa cushions and placed them in front of the sofa. They tossed all the rest of the blankets and pillows into the well constructed  
fort.

     They turned out all the lights aside from kitchen bar lights to serve as a night light. Hinata tossed his laptop into the fort and they both crawled  
in.

     They sat up with their backs against the sofa cushions that were up against the sofa. Hinata looked absolutely exhausted.

     "Hey, Kags?" Hinata asked, sleepiness showing in his voice.

     "Yeah?" Kageyama said, face heating up slightly at the nickname

     "Thanks for taking building a pillow fort with me," Hinata said, burrowing himself into the covers so he was laying down.

     Kageyama brought his legs up to his chest and put them underneath the duvet they had put down as a blanket. Kageyama lied down next to  
Hinata. Hinata instantaneously rolled over so that his head was on Kageyama's shoulder and his hand rested on Kageyama's chest. 

     Kageyama wormed his arm around Hinata's shoulders and used his thumb to carefully create patterns on Hinata's shoulder. Kageyama put his  
other hand over Hinata's hand that was on his chest. 

     "Hey, Kags?" Hinata asked yet again.

     Kageyama hummed in response.

     "When i get better, i think I'm going to take you up on that date idea," Hinata said, smiling weakly.

     Hinata looked up and Kageyama looked down in the dim lighting. They had just enough light to see each others faces.

     Hinata moved up slightly so he could kiss Kageyama, a first for both of them.

     Hinata closed his eyes and waited slightly, just to make sure the kiss was returned. After the kiss was returned, Kageyama pulled away.

     "You're going to get me sick, you ditz," Kageyama said with no bite to his words.

     Hinata responded by kissing Kageyama one more time before laying his head back down to go to sleep.

     And sure enough, Kageyama missed 2 days of school the next week due to an "unknown cause of illness."

**Author's Note:**

> God, i really love KageHina? Like wwoowwow. I just i love them so god damn much. Im so sorry.  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](http://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com) !!!


End file.
